


Rules in The Smash Mansion

by Storm54



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: Based on Master Hand's Big Book O'Rules by spidershadow.Master Hand has had enough disasters, so he decided to create rules for the smashers, and bosses.Requests are appreciated and needed.
Kudos: 17





	Rules in The Smash Mansion

No fights outside the arena. If a room is found not there, those responsible need to babysit the koopalings. If those responsible ARE the koopalings, then they are grounded and on kitchen duty.

If you ever see a creature, but it is much more black then usual, GO RIGHT TO DUSK.

Games that are not allowed: Grab a random item and throw it at Master Hand, Will it be a drink, Pass the Explosive, or others.

Invade my office, and Ridley comes up with the punishment.

Bringing a 2000 year old mindreading black dragon into the mansion without my express permission is forbidden, Dusk.

Taunting Dharkon or Dusk may result in the other causing you serious physical harm.

Dusk, hold back in the losers tourney. Please.

Dawn, stop. If someone ends up blinded, you don't want to know what will happen.

Bowser can not kidnap anyone while in this dimension.

Dusk, you can sneak up to the roof to chat with Dharkon, ONLY because no matter what I say you will do it anyways.

Show any younger kids SNL and the offender will be wallpapered.

Best Dragon competitions are banned. Final answer.

Singing into the loudspeaker is banned. Especially for Kirby.

Calling Dusk or Dawn their bonds names will result in something being released into the mansion.

Whoever releases Master Core is getting nerfed.

Never bring Kaiju into the mansion. Especially not Ghidorah...

Pink Gold Peach is gold flower peach. No more discussion.

Whoever brings up Bowsette around Bowser will clean up after Giga Bowser.

No late night parties.

Wanting these characters in Smash will warrant me giving Crazy Hand a taser and telling him to go get you: Goku, Sans, Waluigi, Steve, and others.  
Never hog the food, we have Kirby and Yoshi in the mansion.

RESPECT THE DEAD.

No bounty’s on anyone SAMUS.

Blasting music through the loudspeakers is forbidden.

Putting bees in Dusk’s room is forbidden.

That did not mean put wasps, hornets, and yellowjackets in her room.

Whoever flooded the mansion with cows will be automatically in the losers tournament. 

Please be on time, and have a good excuse if you are not.

Use the bathroom to relieve yourself.

Show any kid South Park and the offender will likely have their face rearranged by someone before I can stop them.

Do not use Galeem as a light, he might bring the mansion down.

Never let Crazy Hand light fireworks.

Never hit the spot in battle or out of battle. Some characters have nearly been erased from existance.

Flashlight tag is allowed, just follow the only set of sensible rules Dusk has ever made in this dimension.

Use the home run bat. Not the ore club.

If you leave any of these characters in the same room for all that's good… :Bowser and Mario, K Rool and Donkey Kong, Kirby and Dedede, Ganondorf and Link, Wolf and Falco or Fox, or Ridley and Samus.

Rule 34 art is not allowed.

If Crazy Hand is in charge, be scared.

Letters from non gaming smashers should be shredded.

No eating appliances.

Never make Mario mad, I still can’t find one of the toasters.

Drinking too much coffee will result in a temporary coffee ban.

PDA’s are discouraged.

Don’t even think about inviting Shadow or Amy just to annoy Sonic.

No reminding Duck Hunt of Duck Season. I found him rocking back and forth in his bedroom.

No characters from ANY anime are allowed to use their weapons inside the mansion. Last time the beybattle between Luinor and Spryzen destroyed half the mansion, and the time before that a shuriken ended up in a bomb and Ike had to bunk with Samus for a week.

Never play anything on a waterslide. Someone always goes to the hospital.

Yoshi may not lick anything other than food outside of official matches.. 

Peaking into the girls shower will result in said girls beating you up.

Bayonetta can not use the taunt on Lucas.

Whoever told Bayonetta that it was okay, she is hunting you down.

Sing Old Town Road or 24 Karrot Magic near Dusk and you have to deal with the consequences.

Call smashers nerds at your own risk.

Insult at your own risk.

Paintball matches are OUTSIDE.

Inkings clean up their weapons. 

So do Octolings.

Infact, make a mess and you clean it up. OF ANYTHING.

Target practice is no excuse for shooting Ridley. 

Crazy did it, Dharkon did it, Galeem did it, or any variations are not allowed to be said unless they are true.

No making the mansion into a real life horror game.

Kill yolo and swag with fire.

IMAGINARY FIRE.

The proper name is echo fighters. Use it.

Bringing Budew pollen just to get a sick day is not allowed.

Dusk and Dawn have duties in their respective realms. They are not slacking off.

No more pokemon puns.

I am serious.

None of these rules are a challenge.

No one complain about death battles.

No reminding anyone about nerfs.

No telling anyone they should be nerfed.

Bowser and Ridley, just because Dusk mains you doesn't mean everyone has to worship you.

Same goes for Pit and Pac-Man.

Flooding the mansion is not allowed

No gum even if you bring enough for everyone during announcements. 

That did not mean flood the mansion with gum.

If the answer to any problem is nerf Bowser, then you have some issues.

Shouting "ATTACK OF THE JEWLS!" and kicking someone is not allowed.

Public decency laws apply to everyone. Yes, Ganondorf, even you.

If you jumpscare ANYONE I have no control over what they do to you.

Lucina is not 'Blue Haired Scary Snow White'.

Talking with an Scottish accent for no good reason is punishable with breathing in Wario's gas for an hour.

Inanimate objects can not take responsibility for your actions.

The proper way to begin a meeting is NOT. "I didn't do it, and you have no proof."

No screaming, "WE HAVE PROBLEMS!", ever. Even if we do.

If you do not have the illness, you do not have the problem.

Dark Pit is not the mascot of human war.

Wolf is not the mascot of war in space.

No fighters or assist trophies are mascots of war.

Defacing me in my sleep will call for all-star smash.

Defacing Crazy Hand in his sleep will result in him making the punishment.

Any of the kongs are not the kings of bananas.

Popping balloons and letting them go during meetings will get a angry mob after you.

Shaking soda's and letting them go during meetings will have the same result.


End file.
